


Home

by CaseyKat09, withinmelove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: In the aftermath of Archie's dad being shot the gang takes over Archie's house to comfort him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the finale of season 1 to forewarn any readers. My friend Casey was the one who came up with the idea of everyone invading Archie's house I just put more words to it.

Archie is sent home from the intensive care by ten pm when it’s clear Dad won’t be up for leaving for a couple of days. The doctors tell him there’s no point waiting around. He wants to argue, show that he’ll sit in that waiting room for as long as it takes for Dad to be okay again. But now that he’s in the parking lot, all he wants to do is go home and close his eyes, which itch as if made from sandpaper, not to mention swollen and aching from crying.

As it’s always been, Betty is the one who starts the trend. So it’s no surprise that as soon as he closes the front door she’s opening it right behind him. She must have kept watch from her living room for him to return home. Archie turns to find her eyes are wet with tears.

“Oh, Archie,” she whispers, hugging him. A shaky breath is all the forewarning before he’s sobbing, holding her tight. Betty rubs his back, murmuring into his shoulder; apologies, comfort, his name. What she says doesn’t matter, just the fact that Betty’s here as she always has been. It’s not until Vegas headbutts his calf and whines that they slowly pull apart. It embarrasses him to see the damp patch on the shoulder of Betty’s shirt from his tears.

She sniffles and gives a wobbling smile as she nods to Vegas, who has trotted to the back door.

“He’ll keep you occupied, taking care of him.”

Archie can only muster a nod before he lets Vegas out to use the bathroom. When he turns around, Betty is in the kitchen rummaging for food.

“Bets, you don’t have to. I’ve got it,” he protests. She smiles, flapping a dismissive hand.

“It’s fine, Archie. You know everyone’s coming over, right?”

The laugh hurts even as it breaks from his lips.

“Yeah. I’ll get the extra bed ready for you.” Betty smiles softly at him.

“It’ll be okay.” She assures him. He chooses to believe her.

\--

Sure enough, it’s about five thirty am (he squints at his phone to confirm) when Archie hears the front door open and close. Vegas jumps down from his bed, collar jingling, trotting out to meet Jughead.

“Hey there, buddy,” Jughead softly coos, his footsteps coming up the stairs. The dark silhouette of him materializes in the bedroom doorway as Archie sits up. No point pretending he’s asleep.

“I thought you’d beat Betty coming over here.” This earns him a snort as Jughead sheds his jacket, shoes and jeans.

“Hard to do that when she can zipline through your window. Besides.” The air mattress makes a soft noise as he lies down. A groan and the rustling of blankets as Jughead stretches out. “I was taking care of some stuff.” No need to say _Serpents_. However, even with that hanging unsaid, Archie feels better having them both around. The emptiness without his dad is lessened a bit by their presence.

When he wakes up at one in the afternoon Jughead and Betty are moving about the house. The soft murmurs of their voices climb the stairs, although the words are unintelligible. A check on his phone shows no messages from his dad, the hospital, or even Veronica. There’s something not right about that last one. He hits call, getting only two rings before she picks up.

“Hey Archie.” She sounds subdued, as if she’s unwilling to talk.

“Veronica, is everything okay? You don’t sound good.”

A brittle laugh.

“Why would I when your dad got shot, Archie? And – and things aren’t great here either. Daddy suspects Mom cheated on him and they’ve been fighting since he got home.” 

Archie sits up, concerned. “They’ve been fighting? Veronica, if you want you can come over and stay with me. Dad should be discharged in two or three days. He won’t mind the company since Jughead and Betty are here too.” 

The sound of a door closing on her end. Possibly her bedroom. 

“Really? Are you sure Mr. Andrew won’t mind?” The uncertainty in her voice wrings his heart. Whatever’s going on at home is enough to shake the confidence right out of his powerful girlfriend. 

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll come over to pick you up now.” 

She gives a breathy laugh.

“Thank you, Archiekins. I’ll pay for your gas. I’ve already transferred money over to my personal card.” He shakes his head but doesn’t argue. Who knows, they might end up needing the cash. 

“I’ll see you in 15 minutes. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

\--

Both her parents are gone by the time Archie gets there. They make quick work of her two suitcases and sizable make-up bag. No words pass between them as they head towards home. Neither one wants to jinx their worries, so instead they simply hold hands. 

Home turns out to be chaos. Polly and the baby are in the living room. Jughead is on the phone, angrily pacing in the kitchen while Betty is rubbing Polly’s back. Tears are flowing down both their faces as Polly hiccups through her story. At once, Veronica is in her element, swooping in to hold Jonathan and settle down next to Polly. Archie understands that’s his cue to go join Jughead. 

“What happened? Why are Polly and Jonathan here?” he asks, as Jughead throws his phone onto the counter. 

“Their dad came by to harass them just after you left. He tried to get in and was pounding on the door, yelling. Polly, from what I overheard, snuck out the back while their mom let him in to run distraction.” 

Well, good thing they have a pull-out bed in the basement. Easy enough to go back over and grab more baby stuff for Jonathan. 

Archie frowns. “So wait, why didn’t he just come over here after she snuck out? He’s gotta know Betty would here too after what happened to my dad.” 

Jughead raises his brows in a _duh, aren’t you dumb_ expression.

“It might have something to do with the fact I’m in the Serpents now.” 

The pieces click into place. At once, he steps closer, hissing so the girls won’t overhear. 

“Jughead, please don’t tell me you sent the Serpents on him or threatened to hurt him.”

He shakes his head, hands held up. “No, no, nothing like that. I just asked them to patrol the street for awhile. Politely tell him to fuck off if they see him coming here or to Betty’s house. Just until things have cooled off between everyone.” 

Archie is exhausted and it’s only two thirty in the afternoon.

“Just - don’t let my dad know. And separate beds for you and Betty when he comes home. Now help me set up downstairs so Polly can rest.” 

The rest of the day passes by with no other incident besides Dad calling to say he’ll be discharged in a few days’ time. It’s odd having the house so full when usually it’s just the two of them and Vegas. However, Archie can’t say he’s upset by the bustle of five other people. Betty and Jughead absolutely radiate contentment, every so often slipping away upstairs. Polly and Jonathan retreat downstairs after a couple of hours once he, Jughead and Betty make a run across the street for two duffel bags of necessities for them. After her day, Archie doesn’t blame her in the least for wanting a little solitude. 

By the evening time, all five of them have congregated in the living room. Veronica ordains tonight a movie marathon to take their minds off their issues for a bit. In keeping everything PG for little Jonathan, what’s on show tonight is _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. Veronica is tucked into Archie’s right side, Jughead to his left with Betty, Polly and Jonathan all snuggled together sharing a blanket between them. He’s not sure when he became so lucky to have them all in his life, but not for one second will he forget to cherish them. 

“I love you guys.” he states, grinning when this earns him an eye roll from Jughead, a kiss from Veronica, Betty’s hand squeezing his and Polly reaching over to ruffle his hair. This is true contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> my beta zilia is the one who added in all the commas and fixed up my grammar. Forever in her debt I'll never be able to pay her back.


End file.
